The other side
by Manga154
Summary: New powers, new problems, enemeys old and new appear. will his new powers break him or will a rocker save him. Will be M in later chapters. charater death.


Ember/Danny? "Other-side"  
Drown the city -Skyler drive  
The Ransom-

The ghost zone, a sort of limbo for human souls and the spiritual manifestations of inanimate objects that someone held dear, animals, and some aspects of nature. When a human soul enters the ghost zone it is because the person may of felt that they didn't deserve to go to the "other side", it could be from the way of thinking thanks to the religion they served while living, or maybe the forgot to do something before death and it now holds them down.  
For this time, for this story we will be looking at the history of a young man, dead but still walks among the living, his heart beating and air in his lungs, the only living soul to see the "other side" and still be alive. This is his story, his tail of being the living dead, and knowing that the "other side" is gone from him forever. Let us see the life of Danny Fenton, the ghost boy.

[START]  
The snow falls slowly to the almost deserted streets, turning the hard concrete into a stage of soft white. Danny looked out his bedroom window, watching last minute shoppers return home with expensive gifts from the last minute deals the big 'super stores' were offering. His parents had left for a Christmas ghost convention in New York, it's main argument was if Santa was a ghost or not.

His sister had left for collage last year, and her flight to come home this year for the holiday had been grounded at the collage airport. Sam was dragged off with her family kicking and screaming all the way; well more of brooding all the way, but that was only because he wouldn't help trick her parents into letting her stay to finish a school project (there was no real project). Tucker had left with his family to the Christmas Holiday meat convention down in Texas, something Tucker's parents had tried to bring him along with but he declined.

Now Danny sat, having gotten board watching the trickle of cars and runners that came up and down the street, and had moved to the living room to relax in front of the TV, hoping some pointless Christmas special would clear his head, sadly it didn't help, one of his new powers had developed within the past few weeks, and had nearly drove him to insanity.

On the television was a gathering of orphans and two caretakers who were talking about the need of the orphanage. He wished that he had turned the channel, but it was as if there were some other force keeping him watching, above each child's head was a date, the month, day, and year; under that there was simple words like 'Murdered', 'Suicide', or 'Disease'.

When it started Danny saw that each day the description of death got more detailed, at first it was just a simple month, then the year appears, and the day is the last for the top column. Under that it started as the word 'Death' for everyone, but as the days turned to weeks 'Death' turned into more descriptive words, such as 'Murdered' or 'Suicide' the word 'Disease' was a new one, showing that they were still developing. "I don't think I can take this anymore," Danny groaned into his arm as he lays across the couch, "I need something to distract me..."

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled the Box-Ghost as he floated through the floor, causing an evil grin to spread across his lips. Not even bothering to 'Go-Ghost' Danny cracked his knuckles, "Hello stress relief!" Danny was on him within seconds, his hands glowing with just enough energy so he could grab the Box-Ghost and begins to wail on him.

Sadly his eyes drifted to the air above the Ghost, and it caused him to stop his fist from breaking the Box Ghost's face. Above the Ghosts head was a Date, Name, and a four words; he didn't even realize he said them aloud "Murdered by Jeff Flinger..." The Box-Ghost stopped struggling to get out of his grasp, "H... How?" Box-Ghost asked Danny, but his only response was dropping him on the floor.

"Get. out." Danny ordered through clenched teeth, his finger nails digging into his palm and drawing out Blood. The Ghost said nothing as he phased through the ground and back through the portal to the Ghost-Zone. Feeling both emotionally and physically drained Danny moved up to his room and dropped face down into his bed into a dreamless state of sleep.

It was before Midnight when he was awoken by singing from outside, and it only took a moment for him to realize that it was a group of singers, and that it was the Christmas carolers singing 'Joy to the World'. 'Mom and Dad always donated to them each year, I guess it's my turn now.' In his half-awake state Danny stumbled down the stairs and grabbed a roll of bills from the small desk that was to the right of the door, not even bothering to put on a jacket, or shoes for that matter, and opened the door to the outside.

He stood there, outside, for a moment to listen to them sing. He smiled lightly as he looked them over, and regretting it greatly. Most of them were children, but that didn't stop the words from appearing, they were from the orphanage down the street. A few of them had the simple things like a name, date(That was far in the future), and the simple word death; but most of the children had a date that was within the next few months, with the words "Burned", or "suffocation".

A sad smile crossed his face as he walked foreword and dropped a wad of twentys and hundreds into the hand of one of the caretakers. Her eyes went wide as she looked from her hand with the money to Danny, tears started to fall from her eyes and she pulled him into a hug and whispered "Thank you" over and over in-between choked sobs as tears of happiness streamed down he face. Danny could only pat her back awkwardly until the other caretaker with the group and a few of the older orphans came and pulled her off him as she continued to weep.

Danny looked over the children again, but took notice of a young red head girl who stood at the edge of the group, her death was marked as "Suffocation" but now the date was set for two years from then and now marked "In Sleep". As the group moved down the street singing the woman who he had given the money to turned her head and mouthed the words 'Thank you' her tear stained cheeks.

Danny gave a light nod before turning to his house, suddenly feeling the cold enter his body, and rushes into the warmth of the house. When the door fully closed Danny made his way up to his room to try and relax the only way he knew how. Moving through the darkened hall way he stops half way through the hall and looked at the photo he had flipped over when he noticed his powers.

The photo was of his family's trip to the cabin a few years ago, he knew that if he looked at it now there would be no chance of getting back to sleep, but before he realized it the photo was off the wall and in his hands, the photo still facing away from him. Slowly he turned it over and stared at it in shock his brain unable to believe what his eyes showed him. His own date and cause was missing 'Nothing new' he subconsciously noted, but his sisters own date and cause was missing now.

His parents were a whole diffrent story. Their names were displaed in the normal block white letters, the cause was listed as 'Car Crash' for both in the same black letters that everyone had, but the date was diffrent, the color was blood red, and instead of the normal 'month, day, year' the ones above their parent's heads looked like a stop watch going in reverse. It only look moment for him to realize what the countdown was.

"N...no..." Danny turned, picture frame in hand, and bulleted to the nearest phone, it was down stairs in the hall leading to the front door. When he reached the phone his eyes slipped to the photo as his other hand started to dial the number to his parents cell. His body froze in shock when he saw the amount of time left, there was none. The once blood red numbers were now flashing between black and white.

He didn't know how he knew, but the reason behind the blinking hit him like Dan's Ghost wail, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground the phone dropping from his hand, the photo's frame cracking in his hand from how tight he gripped it. "No..." twisting to grab the phone from where it now rested on the floor, and had his parent's number dialed into it before even needing to think to do so.

The phone rung once, twice, three times before answering. "Hello?" The voice was female, but not his mother's own. "Hello, who is this?" Danny asked, after gathering his wit. "The head of New York Holy Hospital, Alex Ross, who is this?" A feeling of dread passed through Danny, "This is Danny Fenton..."

The line was quiet for a few moments "...Oh..."

His breath stopped in his lungs, the woman's tone said it all. "What's wrong? What's wrong with my parents?" Fear was clear in his voice now. The woman didn't respond for a moment, but hearing a deep intake of air on the other end of the phone tould him answers were coming.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need to be the one to give this news," another deep breath came from the woman, "Mr. and Missis. Fenton have... passes on... a few moments ago..." The line was silent, no words were exchanged as the doctor looked over the medical reports of the two 'Ghost hunters'. "H...how..." It didn't sound like a question, more of a statement. 'He's in shock.' Dr. Ross thought before looking at the repot. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were driving when military forces were on route to a terroristic threat, they were hit by the supposed terrorists in a head on collision." Dr. Ross took a breath and looked at the report again, and tried to think that she was explaining the accident to one of he colleagues.

"What we can understand is that Mr. Fenton was sleeping in the back of the RV ((The Fenton ghost Assault vehicle) or something along those lines) when the collision happen and was jolted from the bed breaking his back. Mrs. Fenton was driving and had compact fractures up her arms. First responders mistook the RV for the terrorist escape vehicle and opened fire when the say Mrs. Fenton dragging herself out with what was believed to be a gun." The boy, Danny, didn't respond; Dr. Ross thought the line had gone dead and almost hung the phone back on the cradle when a sound came through a sound she knew all to well.

The muffled sobs of the ones left behind. Dr. Ross turned to her laptop and brought up the files the hospital had received earlier in the day. She quickly edited the file and put in the status of the parents, "Diseased" in big red block letters. Looking over the file she noticed that there were two children in the Fenton family, Danny Fenton who she was on the phone with, and a Jazz Fenton the older sibling of the two. Clicking the link of the younger Danny she opened his medical/school file (I don't know how the files would be put in real like but for plots sake just go with small town doctors being to last to organize multiple files for the same person).

Danny J. Fenton  
Blood type: O-  
Hight: 5.6  
Age: 16  
Eyes: brown (noted to change shade, much like hazel eyes do)  
Hair: black  
Allergies: none.  
School grades: (no idea name) high school  
Art: B-  
History: C-  
Science: B  
English: F+  
Math: C+  
Gym: A-  
Foreign language: B

School: (Internet classes)  
Art: A  
History: B  
Science: B  
English: A  
Math: A  
Gym: A  
Foreign language: A

-File end-

'That's odd, to different school cases and almost drastically different.' 's train of though was cut off went the muffled sobs stopped. "What...now?" Danny seemed to be thinking his thoughts aloud not really expecting an answer. "Your father got one of the medical trainees to record a last message. He asked for it to be played for you along with your sister, would you like me to contact her, the message can be played on loud spea..." "No!" the sudden rase in voice made Dr. Ross jump. "No... I'm sorry for...Jazz is in college, she'll quit school and..."

Dr. Ross felt sympathy for the boy, knowing exactly what would happen to a college girl if they found out this happened. "It's ok, I understand" Dr. Ross said in a calm soothing voice. "I don't know what to do..." Danny's voice was leveling out now, the need to do something bringing him out of his temporary depression.

Dr. Ross scratched the back of her head in annoyance, 'There are reasons I decided to deal with the dead!' letting out a sigh she thought of how she had dealt with her own younger sister. "Just don't tell her." Dr. Ross smiled, she could almost feel the look that asked :Are you stupid?: forming on the boys face, 'His names Danny...'

In truth that look did form on Danny's face, "Like I could do that."


End file.
